


Found myself

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [52]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom, writingpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem I finally, search, so long, in this journey, to have, find, me, found myself





	

Found myself  
Jungle   
Misty   
Fog   
Pitch dark   
Hard see   
Only a candle   
Keep small   
Light going   
Not shallow   
Behind   
Search   
For myself   
Me   
Looking   
For me  
Lost   
Alone   
Deep   
Typical   
Jungle   
Call  
Lost jungle   
People   
Near small stories   
Where anything   
Possibly   
Anyone   
Easily   
Gets lost   
Or   
Disappears   
Out of site   
Difficult   
Find   
Through jungle   
Of the lost   
So here   
Is where   
I lost myself   
Finally   
Found the   
Courage   
Gain back   
What I lost   
Did found   
Myself   
Climb up   
Start my journey   
After I have   
Found myself   
At last   
Long search   
Ends here   
Because I have   
Found myself


End file.
